Videl's Attitude Adjustment
by Sword of Moonlight
Summary: Chi-Chi gives Videl a humiliating spanking for her disrespectful attitude.


Videl landed her helicoptor at a clearing outside of Gohan's house. She stepped out and approached the door.  
"Hey!" came an angry voice from inside the house. Chi-Chi flung the door open, "what's going on out here?!"  
"Is Gohan home?" Videl asked with her hands on her hips.  
"What? Gohan? Who do you think you are?! What are you doing here?! What do you want with my son, Gohan?!"  
"I'm Videl. I told him I'd be here after class today. Don't tell me he didn't show up. If he thinks he can get out of this-"  
"Well, I'm sorry, missy," Chi-Chi interrupted angrily, "but Gohan is out with his little brother, Goten, and once he gets back he'll be _studying!_ Gohan has no time to be going out on little dates with you!"  
"What?!" Videl shouted, balling her fists up, "I'm not here for a date, _lady!_ I'm here to talk to Gohan! It's important! Now tell me when he's going to be back or at least where he's hiding out at!"  
"HOW RUDE!" Chi-Chi shouted back, "how dare you come over here to MY HOUSE and make demands of ME!"  
"Just tell me what I need to know, you old hag!"  
"OLD HAG?! I'LL SHOW YOU OLD HAG!"

Chi-Chi took Videl by the wrist and yanked her into the house. Videl was surprised by how strong Gohan's mom was.  
"Hey! Let me GO!"  
Chi-Chi moved a chair from the kitchen table to the center of the room and sat down on it. In one quick motion, Videl was pulled over Chi-Chi's knee.  
"It's time to teach you some manners, young lady!"  
Chi-Chi lifted Videl's long, baggy, white shirt up and quickly planted a series of smacks on Videl's upturned bottom.  
"Ow! You've got to be kidding! Knock it off, lady!"  
"Absolutely not! You've got quite the attitude, Videl, and I'm going to make sure you learn a valuable lesson before I'm through with you!"

The spanking continued as Videl struggled to get off of Chi-Chi's lap. She kicked her feet up, nearly kicking Chi-Chi in the head.  
"OK, that does it! You almost kicked me in the head with those boots of yours!"  
Chi-Chi grabbed Videl's foot and removed the boot from it, along with the purple sock, then did the same with the other foot.  
"Now," Chi-Chi continued, "are you going to keep still, or do I need to remove more of your clothing?"  
Videl's face went red.  
"What?!" she shouted, "you can't do this to me! Let me go! Don't you know who I am! I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan!"  
"MR. SATAN?!" Chi-Chi's jaw dropped, "a hussy like you?! The daughter of Mr. Satan?!"  
"I AM NOT A HUSSY!" Videl yelled, throwing a tantrum by pounding her fists and kicking her bare feet about.  
"WELL, young lady, clearly Mr. Satan should have taught you more discipline than he did. I guess I'll have to teach you myself."

Chi-Chi grabbed ahold of the back of Videl's short tights and began tugging them down.  
"No!" Videl pleaded, "you can't do that! Please! Stop!"  
Chi-Chi pulled them all the way off of Videl's legs and dropped them next to her boots and socks.  
"What's this?!" Chi-Chi said as she looked down, "YOU AREN'T EVEN WEARING ANY PANTIES?!"  
"I DIDN'T EXPECT SOME CRAZY OLD LADY WAS GOING TO BE PULLING DOWN MY PANTS TODAY!"  
"STOP CALLING ME OLD!" Chi-Chi yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

Hard smacks began to rain down on Videl's fully exposed butt cheeks. Each slap sent a jiggle throughout her bottom. Videl's face turned bright red, as she was completely humiliated by the experience. She continued to kick her bare feet back and forth, all the while bouncing up and down on Chi-Chi's lap.  
"That's enough," Videl cried. "Let me go right now or I'll tell my dad on you!"  
"You think Mr. Satan scares me?! Gohan is way stronger than him!"  
"What?!" Videl continued, pausing to clinch her teeth as Chi-Chi smacked her bare butt, "but...my dad's...the world champion...! Gohan can't...possibly be...stronger than him!"  
"Oh yeah?! Well once Gohan flies back over here, I'll have him show you just how strong he is!"  
"Flies?!" Videl's eyes widened, "so he _is_ the Great Saiyaman! Isn't he?! I knew it!"  
"Huh?" Chi-Chi suddenly realized what she had said as she remembered her son's identity as the Great Saiyaman, "Oh...I...uh...LISTEN, YOU HUSSY, YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND WORRY ABOUT YOUR BIG BUTT RIGHT NOW, GOT IT?!"  
"MY BUTT IS NOT BIG!"

Videl's plump cheeks continued to bounce as Chi-Chi started the spanking again. She bit her lower lip, trying desperately to hold on to her pride and not cry out. She was determined to be strong and not whine like a child. But Chi-Chi was spanking her harder and faster as time went on, and it began to be too much.  
"Please...! Stop...! I've had enough!"  
"Have you learned your lesson?!"  
"Yes," Videl mumbled angrily.  
"Well..." Chi-Chi patted Videl's bottom a couple of times, "OK, I guess you've had enough for now, but I think you need to think your lesson over before you can go."  
"Huh? What do you mean?!"

Chi-Chi lifted Videl up and grabbed her by one of her ponytails. Videl flailed about and tried to resist, looking over her shoulder at her pants on the floor. Videl tried to grab them, but Chi-Chi marched her over to a corner and shoved her face in it.  
"You stand here in the corner and think about your rude behavior today!"  
Chi-Chi tied Videl's shirt above her waist so that her butt was not obstructed from view. She then placed Videl's hands on the back of her head.  
"Now," Chi-Chi continued, "you stay like that until _I say_ you can go! Got it?!"  
"Hmph," Videl scrunched her face up in a pout, blushing heavily.  
Chi-Chi crossed her arms and took a moment to admire her work. Videl's bottom was red enough that it was almost glowing.

Suddenly, the door opened.  
"Hey, mom, we're home!"  
"Oh...no..." Videl said as the terrible realization of who that voice belonged to dawned on her.  
Gohan and Goten walked into the house. Gohan looked over at his mom and Videl.  
"Huh? WHAT THE-?!" His jaw hit the floor.  
Videl let out a sharp whine as she saw Gohan, quickly moving her hands down to cover up her exposed butt.  
"Hey! I said hold still!" Chi-Chi shouted as she moved Videl's hands back to her head.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Goten said, waving a finger, "it looks like someone's been naughty."  
"Gohan, your little friend here came over to the house while you were out and was VERY RUDE! I hope you don't mind, but I simply had to teach her a lesson!"  
Gohan said nothing, still stunned at what he was seeing. He had never noticed how large of a bottom Videl had. It was perfectly rounded and stuck out from her hips in such a cute way. He could clearly tell it had been turned bright red.

Videl wanted to curl up into a ball and die. She was so embarrassed. She thought she felt tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.  
"Please..." Videl whispered to Chi-Chi, "let me put my pants back on!"  
"No way, missy, you haven't had nearly enough time to think about your attitude! Now stay there!"  
"Grrr.." Videl growl, putting her head down and trying hard to not think about the fact that Gohan and his little brother were staring at her bare butt.  
"Goten, you come with me," Chi-Chi said, guiding her youngest son out of the room and leaving Gohan and Videl alone.

The room was quiet. To Videl, it felt like an eternity. She stared down at her feet, wishing the whole situation would end. Slowly, she turned her head to see if Gohan was still in the room, dreading the worst. Gohan was still standing there with his jaw dropped, Videl was unsure if his expression was one of surprise, amazement, or something else. Maybe all of the above. But she suddenly realized his eyes were locked onto her bare butt.  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Videl shouted, "QUIT STARING AT MY ASS, YOU JERK!"  
Startled, Gohan came to his senses and staggered to pick his jaw up off the floor and compose himself. Chi-Chi barged back into the room, much to Videl's chagrin.  
"DON'T YOU CALL MY SON A JERK!" She shouted, "HAVE YOU NOT LEARNED YOUR LESSON YET?!"  
_Oh no..._ Videl thought with horror.

Chi-Chi stormed over to the corner Videl was in, grabbed her by a pigtail, and marched her back over to the chair.  
"No! Please! Not again! Not in front of Gohan!"  
"Yes in front of Gohan! I want my son to see what a naughty little girl you are!" Chi-Chi lectured as she yanked Videl back across her lap, "if that means spanking your big butt while he watches, then so be it!"  
"Grrr...STOP SAYING MY BUTT IS BIG!"  
Chi-Chi promptly began spanking Videl again, giving hard, firm smacks to one cheek, then the other, keeping a consistent rhythm.  
"I'll say whatever I want, do you understand?! This is MY HOUSE and if I want to bring attention to YOUR BIG FAT BEHIND then I will!"  
Rage and shame and humiliation washed over Videl in waves. She clinched her fists and wiggled her bare feet back and forth in defiance, but it was of no use. She bit her lower lip as it began to quiver.

Gohan watched on in awe, unsure of what to think or how to react to seeing Videl getting spanked like a child. He felt hypnotized by the very sight of Videl's bottom bouncing and jiggling from each smack as it turned even redder than it was when he had first returned home. As Videl kicked her legs around, Gohan got more than an eyeful of what she had.

The embarrassment of her naked butt being on display, and the stinging pain of Chi-Chi's hand crashing against her cheeks began to be too much for Videl. She tried desperately to cling to her pride, but she could not hold on to any amount of dignity in such a situation. Finally, Videl let go. She arched her back, threw her head up and cried out in pain. She clinched her eyes shut as tears filled them. And she whined and moaned openly.  
"Stop! Please! No more! I can't take it anymore! Owwww!"

Chi-Chi paused for just a moment. She knew she should stop, but she took such delight in hearing Videl finally snap. She knew now was the time to drive her point home. Chi-Chi raised her hand high into the air and sent it down hard onto Videl's plump bottom over and over.  
"Are you sure you've learned your lesson this time?" Chi-Chi asked with a self-righteous smirk, not stopping the spanking.  
"Oww! Ohhh! Yes! I have! OUCH! I'll be good, I promise!"  
Chi-Chi slowed the spanking down but continued just as hard, smacking Videl's butt in such a way to get the most jiggle out of it. Gohan still watched on.  
"Good!" Chi-Chi said, "now if you want to come back around here again, you can, but you better mind your manners and show some respect! Got it?!"  
"Yes!" Videl cried.  
"And if I catch you being rude to me or either of my sons, then what is going to happen?!"  
Videl bit her lip again, having only held on to one tiny bit of pride before Chi-Chi was forcing her to give it up as well.  
"I'll get a spanking," Videl whispered softly.  
"WHAT'S THAT?" Chi-Chi struck Videl's bottom hard.  
"I'LL GET A SPANKING!" Videl shouted throughout the house.  
"That's right," Chi-Chi said, finally stopping and patted Videl's butt softly.

Chi-Chi held Videl over her lap for a couple of minutes, listening to her cry and whine and try to compose herself once more. Chi-Chi finally lifted Videl off of her lap, took hold of a pigtail again, and marched Videl back to the corner and shoving her nose in it.  
"This time," Chi-Chi said as she placed Videl's hands on the back of her head once more, "I want you to keep quiet. And I want you to poke your BIG BUTT out so everyone can see it! Understand?!"  
Chi-Chi punctuated her statements by gripping one of Videl's butt cheeks in her hand and jiggling it around, emphasizing the fat in Videl's cheeks. She then gave Videl a firm smack on her plump, glowing-red butt. Videl squealed and pushed her butt outward as instructed.  
"Yes, ma'am..."  
Chi-Chi grinned, satisfied with herself, and left the room.

Gohan remained there, scratching the back of his neck as he stared at Videl. He was not sure if he should leave her alone or try to comfort her. He finally decided to approach her, though he could not help but keep his eyes glued on her round bottom.  
"Uh...Videl...?" Gohan finally said.  
"Just leave me alone, Gohan," Videl mumbled quietly through clinched teeth, not wanting Chi-Chi to hear her and come back in.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to take a look?" Gohan asked as he crouched down, placing his face closer to Videl's red butt.  
"Ah?! Yes, I'm su-! Huh?!" Videl began when suddenly she felt Gohan's hand rubbing her right butt cheek. She was stunned, and unsure of how to react. Her instincts were to pound Gohan's face in, as embarrassment came flooding in again. However, she found herself also feeling thankful for his compassionate touch, as well as feeling...aroused.  
"It looks like you'll be OK," Gohan said with a smile, withdrawing his hand and standing up. "Well, I'll see you in class, Videl!"  
Gohan turned and walked out of the room, leaving Videl flustered and confused.


End file.
